


Stress Relief

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Wait, What did you Say?! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sam is a little cranky.  But a good partner can take care of that.





	Stress Relief

                A heavy sigh caught Y/N’s attention.  She looked over to the other table where Sam was staring a hole through yet another book.  They’d been researching all day to find a spell, weapon, answer of any kind to take out a weird, undead, creepy-crawly that Garth had found himself dealing with. 

                Sam had been poring through books while Dean and Y/N worked on history and internet searches.  To be honest, it was just Y/N now.  Dean had decreed a nosebleed and fled the bunker. 

                Another sigh and the heavy thwap of a book being slammed shut.  She turned to the handsome hunter, “Maybe you should take a break too.  Get some food, take a run, something to help you relax.  You’ve been at this for hours.”

                “No, a good blowjob would help me relax.”  Sam replied sullenly.

                She stared at him, “What?!”

                He glanced sideways at her, “Did I stutter?”

                “You wanna start?” she shot back quickly.  She was used to this kind of talk from the elder Winchester but was completely unaccustomed to this level of sass from the younger.  She turned her chair to face him across the aisle.  A scoff and sneer and then Sam Winchester focused all of his attention on her.  The standoff lasting almost a full minute before she sat back, stretching her legs out in front of her, crossing at the ankles.  She raised her hands, palms up, before dropping them to the arms of her chair, “Well?”

                He shrugged in the patented impatient Sam way, “Well what?”

                “You think you’re just gonna blurt something like that and I’m going to drop to my knees?”

                “Yes,” his eyes darkened as they dragged over her.

                She squinted at him.  Sam was never this brazen or rude unless he was…then she saw it, the glass at his elbow, and the mostly empty bottle behind it.  “How drunk are you?”

                He sighed dramatically, “I don’t get whiskey dick, if that’s what you’re worried about.  The Winchesters can always perform.”

                She laughed.  She didn’t mean to, but she laughed.   It bounced off the library walls and out into the war room. 

                Before she could register his movement, Sam was on his feet, clearing the room, headed for the stairs.  “I don’t need this shit from you, Y/N!”  He spat. 

                “Sam!”  She called, not moving a muscle.  “Come back.”  His footfalls stopped.

                “Why?”

                “I’ll give you what you need.”  She replied gently. 

                Another silence.  Then the softer footfalls as he returned.  She sat up straight, pulled her feet in and spread her knees.  She slapped her thighs loudly against the denim. 

                “Come here.  Right here.”

                When he did, she didn’t hesitate to cup him roughly.  His cock immediately swelling under her palm.  He grunted, planting his feet a little farther apart.

                “You wanna cum?” she looked up his long torso to meet lust-blown hazel eyes.

                He nodded, reaching slowly to brush his fingertips along her jaw.  His eyes rolled back as she rubbed him harder. 

                “Ask me the right way, then.”

                His hand slid into her hair, taking a fist full and gently tilted her head back, leaning down to press his lips to hers.  Pulling a soft moan from her when he parted his lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth.  “Please.”

                She shuddered and both hands went to work removing his belt, popping the button and finally pulling open his jeans.  His boxers were jutting out with the hard-on barely constrained by the fabric.  She pushed so that everything fell to around his ankles, his free cock bobbing eagerly. “There you are,” she said with a grin.  Sam watched her take him in her hands.  Gingerly stroking the velvet shaft.  She could hear him exhale slowly as the sensation spread through him.   “You’re so hard, I bet I wouldn’t even have to use my mouth.”  She pumped him once, “I bet I could get you to blow by hand.”

                “But I like your mouth.”

                “I’m aware,” she smiled, focusing on the rigid member in her hands.  She cupped them around him, sliding up and over the head.  Then running her fingertips gently along the full vein on the underside.

                Clearly not knowing what to do with his own hands, Sam’s arms hung limp at his sides.  But his hands would occasionally clench into fists, then release, then clench again.  The teasing finally getting to him, a full moan escaped and his cock jumped out of her hands.  She wrapped one hand tightly around the root, looking up, the eyes she met were almost demon-black.  “Move.”  She ordered, “Sit on the table.”

                He twitched again as she guided him backwards in his awkward pants-are-around-the-ankles shuffle to the end of the table.  He grimaced as his ass met the cold wood, but didn’t complain as Y/N removed his boots, tugging his jeans and boxers completely off.  She pushed his legs apart and stood between his knees.  He took her face in his hands, kissing her hard, his cock poking gently against her stomach, leaving a wet drop on the fabric of her shirt. 

                Her hands ran up his back, under his own layers, her nails lightly dragging over his skin.  He growled into her mouth.  He parted from her to tug his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor beside them.  She gazed at him, her own cheeks flushing with want.  “I love this body.”  She couldn’t help running her hands over his chest and down his arms as she pressed against him. 

                “Just my body?” he asked teasingly, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head, revealing her plain blue bra.  The sight made him even harder.  He ran his hands over the cotton, licking his lips. 

                “Well,” she began, covering his hands with her own and encouraging him to squeeze.  “I love what you do to me with it too.”  She allowed herself to close her eyes, enjoying his touch.  Too soon for Sam, she reached back, grabbing the arm of her chair and pulled it up behind her.  She dropped onto the seat and out of his grasp, he made an unhappy noise. 

                “Now now, you said “blowjob” and that is what you are going to get.”  She took him back in her hands.

                “A good one,” he corrected, his smile twisted into a smirk when she glanced up at him.

                “Baby, am I ever just good?”  She spoke to his leaking cockhead.  She squeezed gently, forcing more of the salty liquid onto the head.  She swiped it away with her tongue. 

                His hips jerked and his hands gripped the edge of the table, “N-no ma’am,” he gasped. 

                She popped the head into her mouth.  Tongue swirling around the ridge of the crown.  Then popped him right back out.  “What am I?” she asked, not looking up. 

                “Oh God,” Sam muttered softly.  “You’re…unh…the best I’ve ever had.”

                “That’s right,” she cooed, putting her mouth back around him, sliding him deep until he was fully sheathed inside.    

                It was one of his favorite sensations, his engorged cock in her mouth.  It was so hot, he felt his balls tighten with pleasure.  He groaned, leaning back, pushing all of her work out of the way as he moved.  He braced himself on his elbows to watch. 

                She rested her elbows on his thighs and began bobbing her head, pushing him in and out of the wet heat.  He braced his feet on the chair arms, so he could move his hips with her.  It wasn’t long before he was flat on his back.  His moans and cries echoing through the bunker as she pleasured him. 

                When he began to tense, Y/N stood up, wrapping one arm under his left leg, planting it over her shoulder as she kept his cock in her mouth.  The new position changed something in Sam and the orgasm that had been building, ramped up into something deeper, heavier, and hotter.  He’d never been in this position with her before.  His legs spread this way, he felt open, more exposed, and when she planted her other hand low on his body at the joint of his leg and squeezed, her thumb pressed against his ass, opening him a little more. 

                He began to shake.  He couldn’t control the words coming from him.  “Fuck yes.  Make me cum.”  His hands sliding over the table top finally settling for grasping the edges, “Give it to me.  Spread me open.  Own me!”  He cried.

                She lunged forward, tipping his hips up.  He lifted his other leg, bracing the heel on the table.  He could feel her body pressing against his ass.  Her body heat combined with the new position and the stimulation of her mouth beginning to overwhelm his senses.    

                “Oh fuck, don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.”  He begged as he started rocking his body.  The friction of her against the softest part of him sent shocks through him down to each of his toes.  “I’m gonna cum.  I’m gonna cum so hard.” 

                He came with a bellow that was probably heard in both heaven and hell.  Maybe even Oz.  As it ripped through him, he thrust his hips hard into her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her.    

                Sam lay panting and completely boneless.  There were white spots at the edges of his vision.  He vaguely felt her duck out from under his leg, gingerly resting his ass back on the table.  She pulled the chair close, placing his feet on the seat.  The only reason he wasn’t a puddle on the floor.

                He may have dozed, or just passed out but when he came to, she was sitting at the table at his side, her chin resting on her fist, other hand tracing lazy circles on his stomach.  “Hey,” he croaked.

                “Hey there,” she smiled, “so, was that good?”

                He shook his head, “that wasn’t good, that was epic.”

                She smiled.  “You gonna be less of a dick now?”

                He rolled a little onto his side, watching his lover as she sat back to give him room.  “Only if you let me try to repay you.”


End file.
